Help:Contents
This page is a guideline of how to create a page with correct format. It is suggested that you should use '''SOURCE CODE' EDITOR to edit pages.'' Warship pages # A template "Shipcategory" should be used at the beginning of a page in order to add categories and message box here. ## "id": The ID of the ship. ## "name": English name of the ship. ## "type": Abbreviation of the type of the ship. (e.g. CL for light cruisers) ## "rarity": Rarity of the ship. 1 is the lowest and 6 is the highest. ## "nationality": Nationality of the ship, which is only one letter. (e.g. C for C-Country) ## "class": Class of the ship. ## "remodel": Whether the ship is remodelable. Y/N # The name of the page should be exactly the same as its English name shown in List of Warship Girls. # The first line should be (without quotes): "'' is a based on (: )." ## Ships that are based on Japanese, Chinese, Russian ships etc. requires a translation. e.g. Akagi (Japanese: 赤城), Reshitelny (Russian: Решительный). ## Translation of Chinese ships should include both Traditional and Simplified Chinese version (even if they are the same). e.g. Ninghai (Simplified Chinese: 宁海; Traditional Chinese: 甯海). Introduction # If the content is too long or too short, shorten it or add more details so that its length is suitable. # Ship names that exist in Introduction and game should be linked. # You should add a "ref" tag at the end, with the format: [ ]. The title should keep the format as in its original page. Data # For unremodelable ships, one "Shipdata" template should be used. For "remodelable ships", two should be used. Prinz Eugen should contain three of that. For the usage of this template, see Template:Shipdata. # Name of equipment should be unified with the name in Equipment. # Name of abilities should be unified with the name in Abilities. # It is suggested that you should check the data twice according to the Database (Chinese). Illustration # Use template "illustration" to place illustrations. Generally, you do not need to add any parameters if the name of your uploaded files meet the naming conventions below: ## Normal: .png ## Damaged: damaged.png ## Remodeled (if exists): ®.png ## Remodeled (if exists), damaged: ® damaged.png # For the usage of this template, see Template:Illustration. Quotes # Please translate the Chinese quotes into English and show them using template "quotes". Trivia # Add as more APPROPRIATE trivias about this ship as you can. # It's suggested to use country codes like "C-Country", "J-Country" as in game instead of "Chinese", "Japanese" here. # Ship names should be linked when they appear the first time. # Last but not least -- don't be so serious. Even jokes are acceptable here. External Links # Add here. # Add template "Ships" with the country code here, after "references". Equipment # ONLY equipment that are AVAILABLE IN CURRENT BUILD should be recorded in this page. # Both English and Chinese name of a equipment are necessary. However, if its English name and Chinese name (in game) are the same, the Chinese one can be omitted. (e.g. TALIEDO STIPA) # You can change the English name if you think the translation is not appropriate. However, you have to change the corresponding English names that exist in all pages if you do so. Abilities # ONLY abilities that are AVAILABLE IN CURRENT BUILD should be recorded in this page. # # You can change the English name if you think the translation is not appropriate. However, you have to change the corresponding English names that exist in all pages if you do so. Construction # ONLY ships that are AVAILABLE IN CURRENT BUILD should be recorded in this page. Other # Contact me if you have any problems. Last but not least, have fun editing. P.S. contents below are guides from Wikia. You can simply ignore it :D